The Christening
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: In which Fang has a surprise for Max and also likes being referred to as Spiderman. Because seriously, who wouldn't? - Post-Nevermore one-shot.


The Christening

He paced the whole day. He honestly did. He just kept walking up and down the beach, waiting. Randomly, one of the Flock would come walk with him. Angel and Iggy mostly. Still, even they couldn't stop his walking. He had the day off from helping build huts and treehouses, so the teen was free to do as he pleased. It just so happened that he pleased to pace.

Until she landed on that beach, that is.

Fang didn't speak the whole time he walked back and forth. It was a methodical rate, his walking was. Step by step, he walked back and forth between two set points in his mind, knowing that she would land somewhere in that vicinity. She never rode in on the ship with the scientists. She always flew back home to them. To him.

This wasn't the first time that Max had left the island. Not at all. It was just usually, Fang would accompany her. Not this time though. It was just her and a bunch of ex-Whitecoats. You could see his difficulty this. He hadn't liked the idea from the beginning. In fact, he had been going along with her in the beginning just to avoid that. But then they got into that huge fight…

But no matter. It had over a month since they had seen each other. Tonight they would make up and everything would be alright. It was always alright. He had heard her voice a few times over that radio in the lab where she gave her mother some updates on foreign relations. She sounded okay, but Fang could tell just from her tone that she wanted to get back home. Back to him. …and the others too, probably, but whatever.

Fang had been pacing from sunup to sundown for the past two days. You could never be for sure when the ship would return, after all. So he'd walk out there after finishing his work, waiting for her. Even when he was working, he spend most of the time looking up at the sky, worried. He didn't miss her after all.

Miss her. Fang did miss her. More than he thought he would. They had lived on the island for two years by that point, give or take, and most every day was spent together. It was like when Angel was taken from that house in Colorado that first time; it hurt so much more because they all had spend every day of their lives practically together.

He had been out there since sunrise and it was nearing sunset by that point. He knew though that it should have most definitely been that day they got back, so he figured he'd walk a little passed sundown anyways, just in case. How sad would it be if she got home and he wasn't there to greet her?

It wasn't even him that spotted her first. It was actually one of the little kids playing in the sand that yelled out that they could see something on the horizon. Max. Fang quickly located her and then just stood, awaiting her decent.

He stood there on the beach, hands clasped behind his back, face just as void as always. Some other people on the beach were waiting now, knowing that with their leader back, things would become more stringent again as far as making sure your duties for the day were done and such. Not that Fang was someone that simple to sneak stuff by either. As second in command, he took his position very seriously. He took everything very seriously.

Especially his girlfriend.

"Max!"

She went to Angel first. Fang just stood there, not turning his head as Max landed on the island, rushing over to the little girl. Stupid Angel. She hadn't even been waiting for Max. She had just happened to be coming to bring Fang his dinner, as she did when he paced along the beach, and saw the older girl out there, flying home.

So Fang just stood there, still staring up at the sky, his face off as vacuity in order to hide his hurt and anger. He had waited this whole time. Had she even seen him? Did she even care?

"What are you doing? Get over here and hug me, stupid."

Fang turned finally. Max was still hugging Angel, though now she was looking at him. So she had seen. She had just chosen to go to Angel first. He wasn't sure which was worse; not seeing or actively ignoring.

Slowly, Fang headed over to her, not looking into her eyes though. He was upset with her now, though no one would ever know. How could she bypass him? He had been waiting for her the whole time. The entire freaking time, Fang had worried about her. Slept without her. Ate without her. Counted the seconds, the moments, that being without her would be over and he could be with her again.

Then she did this to him. Went to Angel first. Angel. Angel! The one who tried many times to take everything from her. The one who despised her at one point. Fang had never felt nothing less of pure, unadulterated love for her. And then she had to go and do this. Ignore him for this little girl. It was-

"Would you hug me, doofus? Or did you not miss me at all?" Max wrapped him up in her arms the second he was close enough, even pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Not miss her at all? Was she serious? She couldn't be serious. She honestly thought that he didn't think about her every day? That he didn't actively avoid being around other chicks as to not tempt himself. Not that he'd ever fall into temptation. Fang was the master of all things evasion. If Max said not eating would prove his devotion to her, Fang would be the biggest anorexic of all time. Food would never even grace his lips again. And if she thought him cutting himself would do it, he would carve her name into his flesh, everywhere. Anywhere. He'd bleed out if that's what she wanted. Slice off all his fingers.

In short, there was very little Fang wouldn't do to himself to keep Max around. Even walk back and forth on a damn beach for days awaiting her arrival just for her to ignore him and go hug someone else.

"Are you still angry with me?" Max frowned as she let him go. To Angel, who wasn't in his head for once, Fang seemed fine. Normal. He looked as devoid of emotion as always. That was his happy as far as she knew. Max though could tell that something was upsetting him. "God, Fang, it's been-"

He cut her off by hugging her, tight enough to kill all the circulation in her body. Or that might have just been the shock she was feeling. Whatever. Regardless, they both stood there for a good while, Fang with his bone crushing arms wrapped tightly around her, fearful of releasing her. Did he miss her? Ha. Was there a second that he didn't miss her was the real question.

"Come on, Max," Angel said eventually, tugging on the teen's arm. "You mom said to take you to the lab the second you landed."

It was then that Fang let go of her, his face finally showing something, though it was only a flicker. Regret. He didn't want to let her go. Not so soon.

"Come on, Fang," Max said, smiling at him after she regain her own thoughts. "You can come with us. And then we're going to go see everyone in the Flock, okay?"

Nodding, he headed off while the two of them, Max taking the lead as always. Angel skipped along next to her for a while before falling behind to get in step with Fang. She smiled at him, but he just kept his eyes on Max's back, trying to keep his thoughts in check.

"When are you gonna show her your present?" Angel asked softly. Fang thought it would have been better for her to have asked him in his mind, but figured that his thoughts were the last thing Angel needed to be in at the moment.

"Later," Fang told her simply, moving to cup the back of the little blonde's head without even looking. The day Angel left the island would be a day Fang really sat around and worried.

"Are you-"

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Max glanced back at them. "Come on, hurry up. I want to get this over with so we can see everyone else."

Giggling, Angel grasped Fang's hand in her own before pulling him along. He allowed it, knowing the quicker they really got everything all over with, the quicker he and Max could be alone. That's all he wanted at the moment, to be alone with Max. That's all he'd ever want, really.

The whole rest of the evening was spent with her mother, sister, and the Flock, eating dinner while Max told them about her adventures abroad. Fang was at Max's side the whole time, only leaving it when she asked him to get her something, like water or more food. The rest of the time he was right there next to her, hardly listening as she and the others spoke, only thinking about what the rest of the night would entail for the two of them.

Even after dinner, they all hung around, as Max listened to Iggy tell some story about what he had done while she was gone. Fang hated to break it to Max, but what Iggy had done while she was gone was half the female population on the island. Still, he just sat there, bored and irritated, knowing that Iggy was only prolonging the tale to keep Fang and Max from being alone together. He knew he was bothering his friend and he got some kind of sick enjoyment from it. Fang was sure that he did.

When it was finally time to retire, Max allowed Fang to lead her, hands clasped together as he pulled her along. When his path detoured from where she knew their hut was though, she frowned.

"Where are you taking me? Fang?"

"You'll see."

"Fang, I'm really tired and-"

"I know," he told her, voice even though he was overly energized on the inside. He was…excited to show Max his present. He really was. His body language and facial expressions just didn't tip her off to that. "Believe me, you'll sleep fine tonight."

They were walking deeper and deeper into the forest. They walked passed a few treehouses, ones that Max had built for the children. Most of the younger kids slept in there now. Even more were being built, now faster than huts were, in hopes that eventually everyone would live in treehouses with their own little families. It would be a nice little community when it was all done, Fang was sure.

He just didn't want to be a part of it.

"Fang, I really-"

"We're almost there," he assured her as they went even further into the darkness of the dense timberland that encompassed much of the island. "Just trust me."

With her life.

When they arrived at the surprise, Max was not as enthused as he had hoped. Instead, she was pissed, taking it for something it wasn't.

"Fang," she began, her tone giving off her displeasure. "What is this?"

"A treehouse, Max."

"I can see that," she said, still just staring up at it. "But why is it here?"

"Because-"

"Because I did not authorize one being built so far back into the island."

"I know that."

"It's just like with the huts. There is a set place for all of them for a reason."

"I know."

"I don't want people just building randomly around the island."

"Uh-huh."

"It would cause disorganization. We don't want that."

"No, we don't."

She tossed his hand from hers, turning to look at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Then why the heck is it here?"

He just stared into her brown eyes with his dark ones. "Because it's ours."

She paused. "What?"

"I built this for you. I've been working on it for awhile now. When you left though, I had more time to finish it." Fang looked up at it. "I got some help, of course, but I-"

"You built this for me?"

"For us," he told her, nodding his head. "It's pretty nice, compared to the others. Got a deck and everything. You know, since you're the leader. Since we're…"

She swallowed, still just watching him. "I know you don't like it, but can I hug you again?"

Laughing slightly, he said, "Sure, but I think you might want to see the inside of it first, no?"

No. She hugged him right then and there, rivaling his bone crushing limbs from before. Fang just hugged her back this time, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe you built me a treehouse."

"I knew you wouldn't even start making one for yourself until everyone else had one," he told her. He remembered all those nights spent in a cave as Max waited for everyone else to have a nice hut built before she allowed Fang to start one for the two of them. It was in her nature to care for others before herself. Fang loved that about her. He really did.

…But sleeping on that hut floor was starting to mess with his back as much as the cave did.

"Come on," he said when she released him. "Come check it out."

It was huge inside. Or at least it felt that way compared to their cramped little hut. It was very open as well, as there were only exterior walls.

"I'll make rooms eventually," Fang assured Max as she looked around. "Divide it up or whatever. I just didn't have time, you know? And I-"

"Shut up, Fang," Max sighed, looking around. "Really."

He was good at that. Almost as good as following Max's orders. Nodding his head, he clasped his hands behind his back, awaiting further direction. Max just continued to look around before turning to face him.

"You're so silly," she told him when he wouldn't speak, no doubt still following her command. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Probably since our hut first got build. It was slow at first. A lot of missteps. We were just learning how to build treehouses back then. Once we got better at building those one for the kids though, I knew how to build this one. Everyone was pretty helpful, you know?" Fang finally moved to cup her cheek, staring down at her in the darkness of their treehouse. Theirs. "Everyone helped, Max. Because you deserve it. I know you think that if you get something on the island before anyone else they'll get upset, but they won't. You deserved a fucking hut and now you deserved a fucking treehouse. And you got one."

It was Max that kissed him, but Fang didn't mind. It had been so long since they had done that. A month. And even before that they were in a huge fight. At the moment, Fang couldn't even remember what the disagreement was even about. Something stupid, he was sure.

"You're so cute," Max whispered when she pulled back from him, licking her bottom lip as she stared into his eyes. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Fang allowed himself to smile slightly, though it wasn't anything to brag about really. On any normal person it wouldn't even be called a smirk. Max could tell though how happy he was. She knew everything about him after all.

"I'll get us a mattress eventually," Fang told her then. "Or I'll try to. When we leave the island again."

"It's fine, Fang."

He shook his head. "Right now, all I got is that hammock."

Max looked over at it, strung up between the huge tree in the center of their little house and one of the walls. "That'll do just fine."

He kissed the side of her head making her look back up at him. "Will it?"

She blushed slightly. "Not for…_that_, no, but-"

"I missed you," Fang sighed, wrapping his arms around her then, pulling her to his chest. "So much."

"I missed you too."

They stood there for a moment, the two of them standing together, neither wanting to let the other go.

"I still have the blankets," he said after awhile. "That we kept on the floor of our hut to sleep on."

"The way you squirm around, we'd flip the hammock."

"I don't squirm."

"Do too."

He just grunted. "And you don't?"

"I don't."

"'kay," he agreed, rubbing his face into her neck. "Monkey."

Max giggled at that. She had told him once that her favorite animal was a monkey and that part of her was disappointed to find their island didn't have any. Since that day, Fang had referred to as that, trying to be endearing and cute. He failed at those two categories so often that it was nice when he finally succeeded.

"Come lay down with me," Fang said then, pulling on her hands to lead her over to where the pile of blankets were. "Max."

"Fang, no," she whined as he tugged her along gently.

"Why not?"

"'cause," she whispered as he sat down on the blankets, waiting for her to fall into his lap like usual. Instead, she just stood over him, biting her lip. "I haven't bathed in, like, two days, my hair is a mess, I stink-"

"Same here, babe."

"I haven't…shaved in-"

"Believe me, Max, that is the last of my worries." He wiggled his butt, settling into the blankets. "If you don't want to, Max, that's fine. Just don't let it be because you think I don't want you. I always want you. And I always will."

Watching him the whole while, Max slowly moved to sit in his lap. "If you're sure."

"It's island life, babe. It ain't worth it if you can't get a little gritty sometimes." He kissed her then, shifting so that she was lying next to him. "Monkey."

Smiling, she laid a hand on his chest, pushing gently. Fang just settled over her, staring into her eyes, waiting.

"I'm sorry," she said then. "For what I said before I left. I-"

"Max, I don't give a damn about any of that now."

"Still. You're my boyfriend. I shouldn't-"

"You think that's what I thought about the whole time you were gone? 'cause it wasn't," he assured her. "All I thought about was how much I missed you and if you were safe and where you were sleeping. Because you know where I was sleeping? Alone. Without you. I was miserable."

"I can picture that."

He nodded. "Do I need to compliment you more? Or can I screw you now?"

That got him a playful hit to the chest. He rolled off her though, feigning injury. Max just took it as her chance to push up his shirt, pressing a kiss to where she had just hit.

"I love you."

He slipped the t-shirt off. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Good."

She shifted onto her side, one hand resting against his chest as she stared down at him. "So you were a good boy while I was gone?"

"The best."

"Mmmm."

"And you?" Fang sat up some, resting on his elbows now. "You were good while you were gone?"

"Even better."

"I highly doubt that."

"Excuse me?"

"No, not…I meant that you couldn't have been better than me." Fang gave her another one of those miniscule grins. "I was a hermit while you were gone. The only time I saw someone was when I was working or had someone helping me build this thing."

She smiled back at him, full on. Then, looking off for a moment, she asked, "So I was told there would be some screwing involved in this?"

"Ah, yes. A lot in fact."

"Well, I would like to get on with that, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He moved to lay down. "Screw me."

"You're so stupid."

"It's what I want, Max. Is it not what you want?" He wiggled again, staring straight up now. Resting his head in his hands, he said, "I'm waiting."

"You're insane."

"Why?" He just stared at her as she moved to straddle his middle. "Because I like watching my girl ride me? Fuck me?"

"A good boy, you were? 'cause you sure don't sound like one now."

"I don't have to be, babe," he told her. "I already won the prize."

"Which would be?" She was stroking his chest then, trying to be seductive probably.

"You."

"You're cute when you're cliché."

"I try to be," he assured her as he shifted again, though this time it was his hips as he tried to hint her along. "I wasn't kidding about that riding thing."

"I told you that you squirm a lot. Cut that out."

It was time for her shirt to go. Fang took care of it quickly, tossing it to the side before laying back again. He liked to look at her over him, clad in jeans and a bra, with her wings fully extended. She knew it turned him on. His were open as well, though just enough to not be crushed under the weight of his back. Max had never seemed as interested in them as he was with hers.

"What would this be called?"

"Hmmm?" Max was standing then, getting her jeans and panties off. Fang wasn't shocked to find them to actually be boxers, as Max always claimed those to be more comfortable. So his chick was a little dudish, who gave a shit? Not him.

"This. Having sex for the first time in a place?" Fang was watching her closely, his eyes getting glassier by the minute. "Like when you use a boat for the first time?"

"A christening?"

"Yeah. Christen me."

"You mean the treehouse."

"That too."

She giggled a she got back on her knees, naked now. Fang lifted his hips then, watching as she moved to unzip and unbutton his jeans.

"Commando?"

"I come prepared."

"You better not cum yet."

Max really was ready to ride him. They liked it best that way. Fang, like most young guys, had formed a quick fascination with watching himself slide in and out of her as she worked her hips of his. Max, of course, just liked the control of it all and easily fell into that role. Still, Fang didn't allow her to this time.

When Max tried to get back over him, Fang wiggled once again, though this time was a full on shift as he grasped Max under her arms, shoving her onto her back. Giving a little squeal, Max allowed him to, though she was kind of shocked.

"God, baby," Fang mumbled as he ran his hands down her body and to her legs, which she readily wrapped loosely around his waist. "Not shaving. It's like being with a, what do you call it? European chick or some shit."

"You curse too much," Max whispered as he moved to suck on her neck.

"You're about to too if I do this right." One of his hands moved to cup her hips while the other headed to a way more personal place. It was Max's turn to squirm as he ran a finger slowly up her slit, easily finding her clit. "Monkey."

"God, Fang."

"I'm not your god, babe." He bit down then, on her shoulder blade where it was easily hidden. She cried out softly, burying her head into shoulder. Max liked being bit. A lot. Fang figured it stemmed somewhere from their childhood, but really didn't care one way or another. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

"What?" Max mumbled, dazed.

"You're such a chick sometimes," he told her.

"Mmmm." One of her hands was cupping the back of his neck, pushing down slightly, while the other had found its way to under his wings where she knew he was weak. Rubbing her finger against where his wing met his back, she whispered, "Are you hard for me?"

"For you," he agreed, still toying with her. "All for you."

"Baby, it's been too long."

"Far too long," he agreed. "You have no idea, Max."

"No idea?"

"It ain't the same, jerking off. Not no more. Not nearly as good. Not as good as…as…"

"Fucking?"

He groaned, pulling his hand away from her. Max gave off her own sigh, though it was more out of disappointment.

"Fucking's good," Fang agreed as he reached down then to angle himself. "Real good."

"Then do it, baby."

"I will," he assured her. "Just not right now."

It was rare for them, to not fuck. To not just try their hardest, to go as quickly as they could. To hurt one another. To be rough. Fang liked it softer sometimes though. Slower. Building up to shit. They were never big on extended foreplay or anything (that only led to early ejaculation on Fang's part. Always.) and liked to just get down to it. Still, sometimes Fang just needed to _feel_. This helped with that.

Max made a soft noise as he entered her causing him to shut his eyes and rest his head against hers.

"We're alone, baby," he mumbled softly. "Far away now. You can be loud."

She just turned her head, leaving him with her neck to smother in kisses. "God, Fang."

"Spiderman." He was trying hard to stay focused and not just give her what she wanted, fuck her. "You feel tighter."

"Liar."

"Mmmm."

"Oh my-"

"Spider-"

"Spidey," she groaned, bucking against him. Anything to get him to do what she wanted. "Fuck me, Spidey."

"God yeah," Fang grunted, surging his hips harder then. Still, he didn't break his pace. Pace. That's how the whole thing started. "Say it again."

"Fang-"

"Say it," he growled before moving to suck on his previous bite mark. He had barely broken the skin, but it was enough for some blood to seep gently out. "Again."

"Fuck, Spidey. Please."

"Mmmmm," he moaned happily, moving one hand up to grasp one of her breasts, he was shocked for a moment to find that they had left her bra on. Oops. Life goes on though. Pleasurably, in this case. "Max."

"Spidey."

Thinking it would help him along, Max reached down to cup his balls, though that backfired in the end.

"Fuck!"

Maybe she squeezed a little too. Maybe.

He spasmed against her, whining, almost _sobbing_ as he jerked into her quicker. It was a double edged sword though as he finished not soon after. In his defense, however, he was barely eighteen, if that. It's not like she was expecting much.

"God, Fang."

He shifted, moving to rub her clit again. That normally did the trick.

It wasn't the most spectacular time for either of them. It wasn't mind-blowing. It wasn't down right stellar either. It was normal though. Normal was always good. Especially after a month away.

"I'm cold."

Fang just stared up at the ceiling for a moment, having rolled onto his back not soon after it was all over.

"It is kind of drafty, isn't it?"

"And dark."

"You can see in the dark."

"I was just saying."

Fang stood up then, walking off for a moment before returning with some of his clothes for Max to wear. She liked his hoodies the best. They always kept her warm. Then he just slipped his jeans back on before taking a blanket and heading over to the hammock.

"C'mere," he said as he laid down on his back, waiting for her to join him before throwing the blanket over the two of them. "That's better."

Max settled into his chest, rubbing slightly over one of his nipples. "Am I a bad mother if I missed you more than the others?"

He kissed the top of her head before saying, "You're not a mother, so no."

"You know what I mean."

"You can't help what you miss, Max."

"I guess not."

"And I am pretty awesome."

"Kinda."

He let his eyes slip shut, content for the first time in weeks. "I'm sorry too, baby, you know."

"Hmmm?"

"For fighting with you. I shouldn't have. I should have gone with you."

"No," she said softly. "Sometimes you need time apart. No one can stay around the same people constantly. Then you grow to hate them."

"I could never hate you."

"You could," she assured him. "You just choose not to. I'm kind of a jerk sometimes."

"We all are."

"Hmmm."

"I love you though," he told her.

Nestling under his chin, she said, "I love you too."

It would have been nice for it to have ended there, both of them drifting off to sleep. Still though, in true teen boy fashion, Fang eventually got horny again. Then again, neither of them had gotten it too good before, so perhaps that was the true reason. Whatever the case, Fang got a little bit too into it when he and Max began to kiss again, even more so when she shifted so that she could straddle him. He got so into that he squirmed…a lot…and flipped the hammock.

"Oof."

"You landed on my arm."

Fang sat up, rubbing his head. "That hurt."

"Ya think?"

"You think mankind would have invented a better hammock by now."

"Most of mankind is dead. And I think before that, they did."

He just smirked down at Max, who had stayed there on the ground, looking rather cute in his too big hoodie. No, not cute. Sexy. Very sexy. And yes, he was still turned on. So?

"So…are we getting back to that or what?" Fang wagged his eyebrows in an attempt to be cunning and alluring at the same time. Max just stared. "What?"

"You can't be serious. I'm injured."

"Let me put your mind off the pain."

Groaning, Max said, "You can do what you want, but I am not taking this hoodie off. I'm freezing."

"Works for me," he mumbled, shifted to lay back on the ground next to her. Then, pulling her into his arms, he added, "Just call me it again."

"Spiderman."

He gave a faux shiver. "I about came."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Max."

* * *

**Sat down to write the last chapter of Spy Games and ended up with this instead. So…sorry? You're welcome? Hmmm… Depends on who you are, I suppose. **


End file.
